Oh Father
by Noel Blue
Summary: John não tinha sido um bom pai. Sam sabe o quão ruim isso tinha sido.


D I S C L A I M E R:

• Os personagens aqui citados não são meus. FATO!

• Sem beta, portanto, erros são todos meus.

• A música da fic é: Oh Father - Sia

• Boa leitura!

* * *

OH FATHER

* * *

Se ele soubesse como se sentia, ele queria tanto que o outro se sentisse assim, mas desde que havia ido embora daquela casa, deixado aquele sofrimento para trás, Sam tinha descoberto o que realmente era viver sem estar sufocado.

Mas do fundo de seu coração, queria que uma vez, pelo menos uma única vez John pudesse sentir a mesma dor que ele sentiu quando foi embora, queria que John pudesse sentir o peso das palavras e o quanto elas machucaram. Ele não acreditava mais que poderia voltar, ele mesmo tinha falado para ele não voltar, então, porque desobedecer a uma ordem direta?

— Se sair por essa porta, não volte nunca mais!

**É engraçado como você pode se acostumar**

**Às lágrimas e à dor**

**O que uma criança pode acreditar?**

**Você nunca me amou**

**Você não pode me machucar agora**

**Eu me afastei de você, nunca pensei que iria**

**Você não pode me fazer chorar, você já teve este poder**

Lembrava-se de quando era criança, que tinha medo do escuro, e ele nunca estava lá para ele, por ele. Mas Dean sim, Dean sempre estava lá por ele, claro, Dean sempre seria ótimo. Dean era tudo para ele, tudo o que seu pai nunca havia sido. No que ele deveria acreditar afinal? Na fantasia? Onde monstros não existiam? Ou na realidade? Onde seu mundo era rodeado de criaturas infernais?

Monstro, era isso que John Winchester era, um monstro por largar os dois filhos pequenos em qualquer hotel barato e sair por ai feito louco atrás de coisas demoníacas, e Dean com sua fé maluca seguia John de um modo que era difícil explicar.

Desde que havia jogado tudo para o alto, ido para Stanford, e sendo feliz do seu jeito, nunca tinha se sentido tão bem, de certa forma estava lá, inteiro e feliz, mesmo sem Dean e por incrível que pareça, sem John também.

**Eu nunca me senti tão bem comigo**

**Parece que foi ontem**

**Eu fiquei aos seus pés e rezei**

**Para que sua raiva cessasse**

**Ó, Pai, eu pequei**

**Você não pode me machucar agora**

**Eu me afastei de você, nunca pensei que iria**

**Você não pode me fazer chorar, você já teve este poder**

Ainda se lembrava de quando seu pai chegava altas horas da noite, bêbado e com um ódio descomunal, quebrando tudo que via pela frente, xingado e gritando. Os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas, todas as vezes que isso acontecia, ele e Dean tentavam acalmar John, Sam gritava com ele e pedia para ele calar a boca, implorava para ele se acalmar, ele se humilhava na frente dele, caia de joelhos.

E quando voltava para o quarto, rezava em busca de paz para sua pequena família, pedia paz por seu pai, pedia paz para si próprio.

E depois de um tempo, Sam se acostumou a sofrer e ter seu pedido negado por Deus, nunca teria paz enquanto estivesse dentro daquela casa, por isso tinha se afastado, não conseguia respirar. Ele tinha fugido de algo insuportável.

**Eu nunca me senti tão bem comigo**

**Ó, Pai, você nunca quis viver dessa forma**

**Você nunca quis me machucar**

**Por que eu estou fugindo?**

**Talvez um dia**

Seu pai não tinha culpa, pelo menos não toda, entendia a dor que John sentia, mas ele também tinha que ver que seus filhos ainda estavam lá e precisavam dele, de seu amor, apoio e acima de tudo, atenção.

John estava quebrado, mas tinha Dean com ele. Sam tinha perdido sua fé, e estava sozinho no seu caminho a Stanford, porque Dean era e sempre seria um bom soldado, fiel e obediente. John estava machucado desde que perderam Mary, mas Dean e Sam também não estavam inteiros.

Sam nunca quis mais nada alem de um pai de verdade, mas John não tinha culpa de ser assim, John só deixou a vingança subir sua cabeça, John esqueceu que tinha filhos. John pensava que tinha apenas soldados a sua disposição. Sam se afastou por uma boa causa afinal, precisava parar de chorar.

**Quando eu olhar pra trás, possa dizer**

**Você não teve a intenção de ser cruel**

**Alguém o machucou também**

**Você não pode me machucar agora**

**Eu me afastei de você, nunca pensei que iria**

**Você não pode me fazer chorar, você já teve este poder**

**Eu nunca me senti tão bem comigo**

E depois de tudo, depois de cada palavra dita, depois de cada ofensa e acusação, depois de se afastar o bastante, Sam ainda era e sempre continuaria sendo um Winchester de sangue forte. O mesmo Sam que tinha aprendido a parar de chorar por seu pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho essa uma fofura, sério!


End file.
